


An Informal Complaint

by Fidgety_Witch



Series: Khan/Arthur Residence [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, it's a bashing of Anderson and Sally, just a little part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidgety_Witch/pseuds/Fidgety_Witch





	An Informal Complaint

**KhanArthur Residence**

**An Informal Complaint**

 

“… Are you very sure about this, Mummy?” Kevin asked his mother with a brow raised while he handed over a piece of meticulously folded envelope. Arthur gave one of his younger sons a sigh and turned towards Julian who gave him the same look as his younger brother.

“You know I never did like threatening people, but you know how John and Sherlock are. I’m starting to doubt the professionalism of officers nowadays.”

“… You learnt this from Daddy, didn’t you Mummy?” Kevin gave his usually polite and fussy mother a once over before giving up and deciding to let his mother do whatever he wants.

“Well, your Uncle McCoy used to do this to make sure your Uncle Kirk stays on the bed. Your father and Uncle Spock used it to keep both of them in bed.” Arthur said, giving both of his sons each a buss on their forehead before telling them about how he’ll be introducing himself to Mrs. Hudson afterwards.

“Do you want to take Bilbo to Baker Street as well, Mummy? I can arrange for him to be picked up when you’re on your way.”

“That would be lovely, thank you Kevin. Now both of you behave, I don’t want either Edmund of Mycroft to say anything out of the ordinary.” Kevin grumbled something about the coincidence that Edmund managed to meet Arthur while Julian just grinned at his brother’s misery.

“And Oliver too, I seem to remember a certain someone telling me about a dinner?” Kevin snickered when Julian made a face at that but was silent when Arthur mussed his long hair, commenting how Julian should really keep it out of his eyes.

“Your transport is waiting for you, Mummy. If you don’t want to be late, I’m afraid you have to go as soon as possible.”

Few minutes and a thank you later, Arthur stood in front of the police line stretching out to secure the crime scene and looked around to see who is guarding at the front. Silently grateful that Sally is not the one guarding the scene, Arthur quickly walked over to the working officer and gave him the envelope with the politest smile he can muster, which is not that hard. The man had actually paled when he opened the envelope and Arthur briefly wondered what in the world his son had put on the letter. He had only asked him for a written permission to sneak inside the crime scene and hoped it has nothing else added to it to make the officer so alarmed. Arthur thanked the man when he was given back the letter and ducked under the police line and silently walked inside.

Arthur really couldn’t help but wince when he saw the body. He’s seen body in his previous line of work, of course, but bodies made him feel queasy nonetheless. Arthur had one of Regina’s voice recorder on hand and retreated back to the corner to avoid anyone’s eyes. He’s been on stealth mission as an emergency medic, but he couldn’t help but think this is rather ridiculous. If only the officers of law would be professional and keep their professionalism in their line of work, he won’t be here. He might as well just file a formal complaint straight to Lestrade. Arthur started thinking whether he should have just listen to Kevin about using one of the many CCTV footage Julian has in his drive before a sudden step forward from Anderson caught his eyes. Arthur felt his heart constrict inside of him and turned the record on, praying to whoever listening to him to help him keep his blood pressure normal.

“So Doctor Watson, I’m sure it’s pity that made you take the freak back yea?”

 ** _Right_**. There goes his blood pressure.

“Or did the freak force you to take him back? I heard you have siblings, what did he do? Threaten their lives on you?” Anderson spat as John froze, his eyes wide with horror, but for not what Anderson was thinking.

“I’ve met his mother before, in a mugging, he looked like a delicate man.” Arthur winced at the way Sherlock bristled when John took a deep breath trying to reign his rage in. He really should have talked to Lestrade about Donovan, Arthur thought.

“Stop it, don’t bring my family into this.” John whispered as Sherlock bristled even more while Lestrade tried to keep the damage into a minimum.

“From your answer and your voice, I’m guessing it’s true isn’t it? Sally said your mother is a delicate man, a man, really? No wonder you fall in love with the freak, you’re as much as a freak as he is.” Sherlock was seconds way from making a scathing remark about Anderson’s lack of brain and intelligence, surely, from the way his eyes went ablaze with rage. Arthur decided that he’s had enough from the short exchange and stepped in for damage control.

“Hello, darling.” Sherlock seemed to snap when it wasn’t his voice that came out from his mouth, Arthur cheered for stepping in one time before collateral damage was done and quickly passed the gobsmacked officers a sweet cold smile. Arthur then gave Lestrade a smile that was filled with _we-have-much-to-talk-of_ to the brim and didn’t react when Lestrade winced as he realized how in trouble he really is.

“… Since when are you here, Mummy?” John whispered, his shoulder still tense from the brief exchange.

“Well…” Arthur gave a way gleeful Sherlock a gently pat on the shoulder then the detective unexpectedly strode over to him and gave him a big hug. Gratitude rolled off of Sherlock in wave and Arthur decided he’ll indulge the young man a little more by giving him Kevin’s letter to inspect. Ignoring the gaping officers, Arthur walked over towards John and gave him a buss on his forehead before turning around and giving both Anderson and Sally another smile, teeth and all. His darling husband once told him once that Hector inherited that particular look.

“Hello, Sergeant Donovan. Fancy seeing you here, what exactly have I told you about talking about me behind my back? Oh yes, I told you I would let you have the fates of those two muggers.” Sally then winced and took a step back while trying to look everywhere but into Arthur’s eyes. Arthur then turned towards a curious Anderson and decided to off with his blood pressure.

“And you must be Philip Anderson. I heard you were a member of Sherlock’s fan club last time after he died, surely that was not true, what with your more than disappointing action just now.” Arthur said.

“Who are you and how did you get in here? This is a restricted area!” Sherlock then obnoxiously waved the paper in front of Anderson before the man snatched it away and blanched before giving the paper for Sally and Lestrade to read. Sally’s colour had turned pale and Lestrade tried his hardest to keep his laughter inside and turned away to bite into his fist to keep him from laughing outright.

“I am afraid your son implicitly wrote that your words should be taken to like a Commissioner’s. And that your safety is of most important issue aside from giving you formal permission to get into the crime scene.” Sherlock said, his earlier rage diminished as soon as he deduces all the reasons why Arthur went in especially to a crime scene.

“T-This letter can surely be fabricated! There is no way a man can get such a high clearance in a day!” Sherlock then tsked and beckoned for John to stay next to Arthur.

“You’ve said so yourself, you have heard that John has siblings and you have now met his Mummy. What do you think one of his children’s job is? No, it is not with the Met, but close enough.” Arthur then decided to distract both Lestrade and John from Sherlock’s gleeful cutting down of Anderson and Sally by asking them about the scene.

“Would you like to file in a formal complaint, Arthur? I… I can provide a statement about how Anderson terrorized your son in front of you…” Arthur gave Lestrade consoling pats on the shoulder before shaking his head.

“A formal complaint can only go so far. Even if I did file a complaint who know what will happen when I’m gone. So I decided to borrow something from my daughter, she’s a part-time journalist, you see.” Arthur said, picking up the recorder from his pocket and played it so everyone inside the room can hear. Arthur looked over to Anderson and Sally who were both staring at him in disbelief and laughed when Sherlock looked positively radiant.

“Now you understand that I don’t do things by half, Sergeant Donovan. And now you as well, Philip Anderson. I am certainly uncomfortable with blackmails, but I’ve seen aplenty to do so myself, especially as it concerns my **son** _and_ his **flatmate**.” Arthur played the recorder around by tossing it in the air like a coin and decided the dilly-dallying has gone long enough.

“Well, off you go, both of you. You two do your job now, I’ll meet you back at Baker Street with Bilbo. It’s about time I meet this famous landlady of yours.” Sherlock then nodded, give Arthur an unexpected buss on the cheek and yelled for John to follow him out because they’ll be chasing the killer.

“You two be careful now, and be nice to Gregory!” When Arthur was sure both Sherlock and John are out of earshot, he addressed both Anderson and Sally with his coldest stare.

“I am warning you. Both of you are the officers of the law, _act like it_.” Arthur then turned towards Lestrade while the two splutter nonsense and gave him a wry smile.

“Let this be my informal complaint, Gregory. I do hope you’re available for tea soon.”


End file.
